


You're listening to Mambo No. 5

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason's a little sick, and Dean's a bit worried he doesn't think it's a cold. With a planned Doctor visit Dean and Castiel have to occupy their time till then.<br/> </p><p>Pregnancy: Four months</p><p>  </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FIFTY of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're listening to Mambo No. 5

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean’s echoing humming welcomed Castiel after dropping the children off to play with Benji. Balthazar had agreed to take the kids to the water park for Benji’s birthday, and didn’t mind watching them with benny. Castiel stood in the doorway watching Dean rock in the rocking chair, Mason almost sleep in his arms sucking on a pacifier. 

 

Dean so focused on Mason that he hadn’t noticed Castiel even come in, Mason holding Dean’s fingers as he blinked tiredly up at Dean. Trying to stay awake, but Dean’s soothing voice was enough to even make Castiel want to take a nap. Mason was too young to go to the water park, and with the little cold he was fighting he was content being put down for multiple naps. Castiel watched them softly as Dean sang to his little baby boy.

 

Dean was always such a natural with the kids, always knowing what they needed and how to care for them. Castiel was more like a drowning fish with them.

 

___________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV - Many years ago.**

  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat up in bed with a groan when Nina’s loud cries erupted, it was only a second later that nathaniel’s crying started up. Castiel moved to the newborn twins beds, Normally when Dean was at therapy, they slept through the two hours Dean was gone. However, today Castiel wasn’t that lucky. 

 

  
“U-Um…” Castiel awkwardly moved to collect Nina, since she was the first one to cry. The curly redhead cried looking up at him with needs that Castiel wasn’t sure what they were. “Diaper?” Castiel moved to sniff her diaper, but she seemed clean. 

 

“Um...Hungry, you must be hungry!” Castiel moved to the fridge collecting the bottles of milk Dean normally left in the fridge for him. Dean never used them himself, but Castiel was a apha. He didn’t have that option. Castiel tried to get Nina to latch and drink some, but she just kept turning her head away crying. 

 

“Fuck me.” Castiel cursed, so no diaper problems. Not hungry. What the fuck was he suppose to do? What else do babies need? Castiel moved to his cellphone and hit Dean’s number.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV - Many years ago.**

  
  
  


“...What he did to me...What he tried to do to me.” Dean confessed to his group therapy meeting. “It still haunts me...I see it...everytime I close my eyes…I see him...and It’s starting to get to me....I haven’t told my mate...but I started catching myself...worrying about my weight. I hate how I am always at a constant struggle with my anorexia and I’m scared I’m going to slip-” 

 

Dean stopped when his phone started to ring, Dean excused himself as he slid on his jacket and walked outside the church where his meetings were regularly held, though they didn’t have any religious tones. 

 

“Hey babe? Is everything okay? I’m in my meeting.” Dean asked as Castiel worried voice made him pause.

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV - Many years ago.**

  
  
  


“I can’t get Nina or Nathaniel to stop crying.” Castiel whimpered as he pressed his hand to the preheated oven. “I think she has a fever.”

 

“Fever? Did you take her temperature?” Dean asked concerned.

 

“I can’t find the thermometer.” Castiel choked out. “But...she’s about 180 degrees.” Castiel touched the temperature and then touched Nina’s head.

 

“...Are you using the oven?” Dean sounded like he couldn’t believe it. 

 

“Yeah, I thought if I-” Castiel spoke.

 

“Please turn off the oven.” Dean sighed as Castiel listened to instructions. “Have you fed and changed her?” 

 

“Yeah, she won’t stop crying and Nathaniel-” Castiel whimpered.

 

“Nathaniel’s crying because she is.” Dean spoke. “Go get Nathaniel and put me on speaker.”

 

“B-...But.” Castiel started. 

 

“Trust me.” Dean spoke shivering from the cold, as Castiel did what he was told placing the phone on the nightstand. Castiel collected Nathaniel awkwardly in his other free hand. “Now go to the rocker.”  Castiel moved to sit holding the twins with care. “Lay them on your chest and start rocking.” 

 

Castiel slightly moved them onto his chest, placing them close, as he softly held him to his chest rocking them. They instantly calmed down, the twins softly blinking at each other. 

 

“Whoa...how did…?” Castiel asked.

 

“They were together for nine months in the womb.” Dean stated on the loudspeaker. “...sometimes they get lonely being in their own cribs….I would normally put them together but Nina punches in her sleep.” 

 

“What do I do now?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Put them down.” Dean sighed softly with a loving smile. “They must still want to finish their nap. Just sing them to sleep.”

 

“S-Sing? I-I can’t-” Castiel choked out. “Dean, I’m tone deaf.” 

 

“They don’t know that. Just sing softly.” Dean breathed, as he rubbed his arms from the cold of the snow. Castiel cleared his throat before he softly-and badly started to sing. Dean smiled to himself listen to Castiel’s song.

 

“There asleep.” Castiel spoke with pride. It was the first time he put them down by himself. 

 

“...Did you just sing our kids Mambo No. 5?” Dean snickered.

 

“Don’t judge me. It’s the only song I know by heart.” Castiel blushed as he looked down at the sleeping twins. 

 

“Good job, babe.” Dean breathed softly smiling to himself. “I have to go finish the session. I’ll see you later.”

 

“Wait, how do I get them into the cribs?” Castiel choked out. 

 

“I’ll leave that to you to figure it out.” Dean giggled to himself hanging up.

 

“D-...Dean? Dean?” Castiel choked out as Nina moved looking like she would fuss but Castiel broke back into Mambo No. 5 and she was back fast asleep. “...I guess...I’ll just...wait here.” Castiel spoke to no one as he softly rocked the twins waiting for Dean to come home.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV - Now.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat up from the rocking chair, as he softly placed the sleeping Mason into the crib, Dean smiled down at the toddler, softly rubbing his little chubby belly before moving to leave he stopped when his eyes landed on Castiel. 

 

“Hey.” Dean moved to him.

 

“Hey.” Castiel held his arms open to the omega who slid into them almost as though a natural instinct at this point. Dean turned to look at the cribs mobile that turned softly to the tune of Dean’s favorite classic song, and a star machine moved multiple lights of stars over them. 

 

Castiel’s hand slid down to Dean’s rather rounding belly, sliding from the top to the bottom, hand moving with the roundness of the belly.

 

“I can’t wait for them to tell us, she’s a she.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“Our little number five.” Dean smiled softly at that as well. “We haven’t even decided on a name for her yet.” 

 

“It will happen.” Castiel pressed a kiss to his neck. “It’ll come to us, like Nathaniel and Nina.” 

 

“Not mason’s.” Dean laughed softly. “I had to beat you on the head with it because Every time I said Mason you said-”

 

“Jar.” Castiel stated with a straight face, as Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

“I love the name Mason.” Dean breathed. “I would have named all my kids Mason if I could.” 

 

“How would you call for one of them out of the bunch?” Castiel laughed.

 

“Mason one. Mason t-” Dean giggled as Castiel turned, eyeing him softly. 

 

“God, I love you so much.” Castiel cupped his face placing a soft kiss on his lips, Dean kissed back just as easy. Before he softly pulled away gripping the hem of Castiel’s shirt.“With the kids gone, and us being left to our own accord, how will we occupy our time?” Castiel looked around disinterest holding Dean by the waist.

 

“Well…” Dean sighed just as disinterested also looking about. “...I got some laundry we can do?” The parents turned to look at each other.

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  


Dean was slammed back against the wall of their bedroom, as Castiel roughly kissed Dean. Forcing his own top with Dean’s help, which Dean slid his hand over Castiel’s abs. Castiel smirked at his mate’s arousal, letting Dean enjoy his body.

 

“Like what you see?” Castiel smirked, Dean eyed him biting his own lip.

 

“Stop talking.” Dean growled as he yanked Castiel back into a kiss. 

 

Castiel moved to pull of Dean’s maternity top. Before Castiel picked Dean up in his arms, gripping Dean’s thighs as he kissed him heatedly. Castiel moved him towards the bed, as he laid his lover on it, Castiel broke the kiss to pull off Dean’s yoga pants, which Castiel loved Dean to wear. Dean’s ass always looked so amazing in them. Dean watched Castiel carefully strip him.

 

“God, you’re so wet.” Castiel growled territorially, as Dean smiled, as Castiel yanked Dean free of his remaining clothes. Kissing at a moles on Dean’s leg traveling towards Dean’s erected cock. “Fuck what you do to me.” Castiel moved moving his hand up to Dean’s cock, before sliding his tongue over the side. 

 

Dean let out a whimper, arching his back as Castiel sucked on the sides of his cock.

 

“Let it out.” Castiel breathed with a smirk. “No kids to hear.” 

 

“M-Mason.” Dean shivered. 

 

“Okay, then be less loud.” Castiel growled lustfully. “I want to hear the pleasure I give you.” Castiel smirked as Dean nodded, shaking in need as his alpha moved to pleasure his body. 

 

“Ah!” Dean choked out, as Castiel slid his tongue over his base, moving a finger to his hole. Dean could only whimper as Castiel took the time to build up Dean’s whimpers. Castiel taking his time to watch Dean shiver under him. “Pl-Please.” Dean begged unable to control his shaking, as Castiel pleasured him with four fingers. “I-I need you.” 

 

Dean breathed as his chest heaved, Castiel eyed him watching his mate's body shake uncontrollably. Castiel moved pressing a kiss against Dean’s stomach, as he pulled back to pull off the remainder of his own clothes. Dean let out a breath of need, as he panted. He felt his mate slid up behind him, Dean shivered. 

 

Dean felt Castiel move one of Dean’s legs up, so he can slide up in between them. Castiel’s fingers digging into his thigh as Dean looked back at him. Feeling Castiel slid Dean a bit closer, Dean whimpered when he felt Castiel’s cock at his needing hole. Dean wiggled in some attempt to get him to enter him but Castiel’s voice calmed him.

 

“Let me take care of you.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s head as Dean nodded weakly, moving to kiss his mate. Castiel kissed back lovingly, as he slid into Dean. Dean broke the kiss to gasp looking into his mate's eyes. Castiel eyed him softly taking in Dean’s face of pleasure, before he started to rock. 

 

Dean let out the most beautiful noises, Whimpers, gasps- Castiel couldn’t help watching Dean’s every reaction, Watching him take his cock. Dean’s fingers digging into the sheets, as he looked back to his Alpha who was making Dean feel everything to its maximum capacity. Dean gasped and choked out in pleasure. Dean could feel himself getting close. 

 

“Look at me.” Castiel breathed as Dean slowly opened his eyes to look at Castiel. Castiel’s eyes examined him, taking him in. Dean shivered, as Castiel looked over him like a lion about to pounce on his pray. Castiel did this sometimes when they were intimate. It was one of the times Dean felt...irresistible. He could feel Castiel be unable to pull his attention away from him. Dean felt Castiel’s knot start to form, as Dean let out loud very needy moans.

 

When Castiel’s knot locked, Dean felt one last thrust before Dean came roughly into their sheets. Dean panting and exhausted as he looked down at the mess they had made. 

 

“I-If I wasn’t already pregnant…” Dean choked out with rough breaths, feeling Castiel’s cum sliding down his leg, which the knot should have prevented. When they had made love in the hotel in New york, they were loud, messy and god much worse than this. Dean felt Castiel kiss his sweat covered shoulder. 

 

“Triplets for sure.” Castiel teased watching the cum.

 

“God, please no.” Dean laughed as Castiel pulled him close, nuzzling into him. Dean contently panted in Castiel’s arms, as Castiel’s free hand moved to rub at Dean’s stomach. Dean felt a shiver of a sudden movement and Dean closed his eyes touching his stomach. 

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked concerned.

 

“I...I think I felt her move.” Dean breathed in surprise as Castiel sat up. 

 

“W-What?” Castiel spoke as Dean rubbed his stomach, with a smile. 

 

“I’m sure of it. I-I felt the butterfly movement.” Dean spoke tears in his eyes as Castiel yanked him into a hard and loving kiss. Dean kissed back.

 

“Baby I love you so fucking much, Thanks for giving me my everything.” Castiel whispered tears in his eyes, as Dean wiped them away. “Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for showing me the world is beautiful and wonderful. Thank you for giving me the most perfect beautiful children-” 

 

“Cas?” Dean breathed moving Castiel’s glasses away to kiss his tears away once more started to fall. 

 

“You could have walked away from me.” Castiel sobbed. “You could have left because I was such a asshole. Such a selfish fucking asshole. I never deserved you-”

 

“Hey hey hey.” Dean mumbled pressing kisses to his lips. “I never would have stayed if you were an asshole...I just saw something in you that you never knew you had…This man. The man I mated and have five children with.” Dean nuzzled his nose with Castiel’s moving to kiss him again, when Mason’s rough cough on the baby monitor made Dean and Castiel pause. 

 

“His little cough.” Castiel whispered. 

 

“I made a doctor’s appointment for it.” Dean breathed. “In case he still had that cough today.” 

 

“I thought you had a ultrasound appointment.” Castiel asked.

 

“It’s just blood work, but it looks like I just have to reschedule-” Dean sighed.

 

“Why?” Castiel asked. 

 

“The appointments at the same time.” Dean stated. 

 

“Then I’ll take him.” Castiel shrugged. 

 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah. We’ll go together, and get Mason’s doctor visit done and you get our princess all checked out.” Castiel hummed. 

 

“...Okay.” Dean nuzzled against him as he smiled at his lover. “I love you so much…”

 

“Not as much as I love you.” Castiel teased as Dean pressed him back into a heated kiss enjoying their time together.

 

_________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Mason’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  


“Be good for your daddy? Yeah?” Dean handed Mason to Castiel.

 

_ Wait, where are you going? _

 

“Mum mum?” Mason started to whimper as he held his hands out as Dean pressed a kiss to his head. 

 

_ Why are you giving me to this dumb dumb? _

 

“You’re going to go with daddy for a couple minutes and see your new doctor!” Dean gasped like it was a happy thing as Mason started to cry. 

 

_ Mum mum, I don’t feel good. I want you to rock me. _

 

Dean looked guilty as Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “Go my love, I got this.” Dean nodded, cupping Mason’s face.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean pressed another kiss to mason before turning and walking towards the maternity wing of the hospital. 

 

_ MUM MUM! DON’T GO! MUM MUM! _

 

Mason started to cry as Castiel held him close, Mason submitted unable to fight back as he cried his head felt sicky, he moved to suck his thumb.

 

“I’m going to take good care of you.” Castiel promised nuzzling his child as Mason nuzzled into his affection, which Castiel was doing a rather good job of copying Dean.

 

_ That'll do pig, that'll do. _

 

“Mr. Novak?” The nurse spoke. “We are ready to see your son now.” Castiel nodded as he softly carried Mason into the doctor’s office.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lookie Mason, who is this.” Castiel spoke as he held the tiny toy to show mason who sat looking around the office. Dean had told him to bring it incase Mason got fussy but Castiel was just bored. “Mason. Who is this?” Mason turned to look at the toy as Mason blinked at it. 

 

_ Dada don’t touch it! It could be a spy!  _ Mason took the pooh bear examining it. 

 

_ WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!  _  Mason shook the bear.  _ WON’T TALK WILL YOU?! I AM GOING TO HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY!  _ Mason chewed on the doll before pulling it back. 

 

_...My apologizes Mr. Pooh. I recognize that taste anywhere….I just had to be sure it was you. Now I can love you. _ Mason squished him into a hug nuzzling into him. 

 

“Alright, Sorry for the wait.” The doctor came in, she turned and paused when her eyes fell onto Castiel. “Cas? Is that you?” The woman smiled.

 

“...Ambriel?” Castiel looked surprise, as he eyed the woman with her swollen belly. She looked about as pregnant as Dean, her hand moved to her belly.

 

“What a small world!” Ambriel confessed as Castiel smiled.

 

“I didn’t know you moved down here” Castiel laughed. “Last I heard of you was you and your dad packed up your stuff and left our old hometown.”

 

“We moved to france for a bit.” Ambriel waved it off. “And who is this little guy? You’re son?” 

 

“Mason.” Castiel spoke as she touched mason who smacked her. 

 

_ Hands off the good's sister. _

 

“S-Sorry, he does that.” Castiel grabbed his hands as Ambriel rubbed her hit. 

 

“Kids...will be kids.” She said through her teeth. 

 

“So...So, you’re expecting?” Castiel added as Ambriel started to check him over with his hands now secure.

 

“Yeah.” Ambriel sighed sadly.

 

“You...don’t seem too thrilled.” Castiel asked curious.

 

“Well...part of the reason we moved out here...was to start over.” Ambriel breathed. “...My mate left me.”

 

“O-Oh I’m-” Castiel choked out, he didn’t mean to bring up a bad subject.

 

“...My father disowned me...and the baby is coming up...and I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t even know how to set up a crib.” Ambriel started to cry, as Castiel rubbed her back awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do. 

 

“I...I could help you out Ambriel.” Castiel offered. “I...mean, I can come over and help you out when you need it.” 

 

“R-Really?” Ambriel sniffed. 

 

“Really.” Castiel stated, as she nodded. 

 

“You’ve always been so kind, Castiel.” Ambriel spoke moving away as she wiped her tears. 

 

“It’s the least I can do.” Castiel stated.

 

“C-...could you do me a favor? Can you not tell Dean I’m here...we didn’t exactly leave on a good foot and I need to redeem myself in his eyes before I can become friends with him again and I just have a lot on my plate right now.” Ambriel breathed writing her number down on a pad.

 

“S-Sure.” Castiel nodded, as Ambriel smiled turned back to him.

 

“It seems your little cutie has a cold. Just give him some over the counter medicine and he will be fine.” Ambriel stated, as Castiel hesitantly stood up.

 

“Oh...okay.” Castiel stood, as Ambriel handed him the pad. 

 

“H-Here’s my number.” Ambriel spoke. “Thanks so much, Castiel. My little girl and I will be so grateful-”

 

“Little girl?” Castiel smiled. “...Dean and I are having another little girl too.” 

 

“That’s wonderful.” Ambriel smiled, as Castiel turned to Mason. 

 

“Let’s go see mum mum.” Castiel spoke in baby talk as he led Mason away. Ambriel’s smile faded as she clicked her pen rolling her eyes. She took off the fake belly, and the lab coat, just as the doctor came in. 

 

“Sorry I’m late I had an emergency-” The doctor eyed her. “You’re not the novak family.” 

 

“I’m sorry, I was just cleaning up.” Ambriel laughed as she collected her things. “They decided he didn’t need to see a doctor after all.”

 

“I’m sorry who are you?” The doctor spoke as she moved away softly. “Do you work here? I never seen you before.”

 

“...You know, you should be more careful. You never know what could happen when you leave your patients here without a word from you.” She hummed as she left past them. “There are some freaks out there.” Leaving without another word.

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Dean’s POV**

  
  
  
  


“Hey my baby boy!” Dean moved to Mason who started to cry the second he saw Dean. Dean pressed kisses to his face and held him. “Were you good for daddy?”

 

_ Define good in a sentence? _

 

“What did Doctor Kine say?” Dean asked.

 

“We weren’t seen by Doctor kine, someone else today.” Castiel spoke. “They said he has a cold.”

 

“Bullshit. He’s been sick too long.” Dean stated. “I’ve seen a cold and this isn’t a cold.”

 

“Well, that’s what they said.” Castiel shrugged.

 

“I’ll ask balthazar to look at him instead.” Dean pressed kisses to Mason’s cheeks as Mason nuzzled into him, as Castiel nodded.

 

“What did the doctor say?” Castiel asked touching Dean’s belly. 

 

“That they seem very healthy.” Dean pressed kissed to Castiel’s lips. “They said by five months we can know the gender, she wasn’t ready to tell us yet.” 

 

“Trying to keep me in suspense!” Castiel kneeled down kissing Dean’s belly. “I just want proof you’re my little princess like I know you are.” 

 

“Give her time.” Dean laughed.

 

“-but I’m so excited.” Castiel whined as Dean shook his head, starting to walk away. Castiel got off his knees to follow as Dean laughed at him. Castiel pulled him close, kissing his head before walking towards their car and headed home.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos for faster chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> See I was eventually going to think up a new plot for the new pregnancy. Ha.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XOXO


End file.
